Circuit designs for programmable integrated circuits (programmable ICs) can be generated using a variety of techniques. In some examples, designers can write register-transfer level (RTL) code, write program-language code, create schematic representations, or a combination thereof to design a circuit for implementation in a target programmable IC device. Circuit design implementation includes compiling or otherwise processing the design for configuration in a target programmable C. The target programmable IC device can be a field programmable gate array (FPGA), complex programmable logic device (CPLD), or the like. In the design flow, a designer creates a description of the circuit design, which is then processed through one or more steps that transform the description into a physical implementation of the circuit design for a target programmable IC device.
A programmable IC can be attached to a circuit board having a plurality of components. The programmable IC can connect to the components through conductive traces on the circuit board. The circuit board components can include, for example, memories, input/output devices, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), or the like. A circuit design can include interfaces to be coupled to compatible interfaces of components on the circuit board. The presence of these interfaces can make the circuit design process more complex.